pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Karena-z56
'Hola!soy karena-z56 y esque soy muy fan de los pokemon,me los se todos,tengo 4 posters con todos ellos,me dicen que si sumo un Piplup con Pikachu igual a Cherrim!!pero no tanto como eso...ademàs,solo quiero un objeto màs:que me canvien mi brazal,que se parece a los de el TEMPLO DEL MAR,ademàs,en Pikachu de pequeño solo puse:"lo siento,pero no quedan"na mas!!!!me costó mucho ganar a gardenia y por eso sacrifiqué 15 superpotions y 1 revivir...y un Chansey... Discutimos Gardenia y yo tanto que pareciamos a estos dos: thumb|left|202px|creo que el Shiny es gardenia... Porque?porque Gardenia me ataca cada 2x3 y yo ni me entero como el normal...o tambien podriamos ser estos dos: thumb|198px|si!yo sería Glaceon y ella Vaporeon! dudas Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus pokenovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Saludos, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 11:05 15 nov 2009 Jajaja Lo que has echo en la página Pikachu de pequeño algunos se lo podrían tomar a mal, pero yo no. --Pokemon al ataque 19:12 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Vale Cuando me abra wikidex vere si le echo una ojeada. Y mi nombre es Lucia Karina, y a veces me dicen rara por hablar mucho de pokemon x3 como cuando me imagino que la profe de educacion fisica es una snubbul x3 PD: Para que salga un enlace a tu pagina, solo ve a preferencias, y donde modificas tu firma pones Tu nick (fan de latias) --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 22:13 4 dic 2009 (UTC) A mi no me pareces loca... ...Ni rara por todo eso. Es más: A mi me parece algo bueno, ver Pokémon. Yo sueño con ellos (Y en mis sueños salen muy raros). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 23:08 4 dic 2009 (UTC)) jjiji, mis sueños.... ...no tienen sentiido jijij >w< esk casii siiempre aparezco en un lugar d repente y no c, pasan cosas raras, como ya t dije, sin sentiido. como anoche, k soñé k estaba en tipo una isla, ni me acuerdo con kien, creo k alguien d pkmn y weno, parecía k kería nadar pero había tiburones o no c k x3 después...mmm, no c k pasó k kmo k alguien agarró y undió a la otra (creo k era una chica) y le dijo no c k cosa (era alguien malo) y después, no c, creo k yo misma pensaba independiente del sueño, y pensaba k si me hacían eso a mí k no aguantaría la respiración o no c k, y después sentí como k me agarraba la cabeza el mismo k se lo hizo a la otra (k sólo se sentía su voz) y me la metió en el agua y me dijo lo mismo k a la otra (era una amenaza creo) y sentía kmo k de verdad me ahogaba (fue horrible =S) y weno, a veces no me veo a mí en el sueño, sino k veo al rededor, pero esa vez creo k vi mi cabeza en el agua y si no recuerdo mal...era la d may! creo x3 después me desperté aliviada (xk sentía k me ahogaba) y no c...mis sueños son raros y sin sentido, además, a veces mientras duermo me doii vuelta dormida y me aplasto el cuello contra la almohada, lo causa k medio me ahogue x3 cuando me pasa eso, en los sueños siento k casi no respiro. una vez soñé k mataron a mi primo! =O fue horrible...y mmmm... k más? ah! a veces sueño k vuelo medio saltando (estilo chicas súper poderosas z cuando tuvieron sus poderes) pero eso ya es más común x3 jiji, a ver k sueño esta noche....si me acuerdo cuando me levante d lo k soñé t lo cuento ;) jeje, x lo menos si n es algo muii absurdo jijij. weno, bye, me gustó contartelo jeje, t cuidás y tratá d dormir k yo ahora nomás me acuesto, bye!!! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 01:51 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Mmm No, k yo sepa no la cambiaron. Si kerés t la pongo ;) --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya kedó n.n --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 17:07 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Duh? ¿Como voy a ser una chica que ni conozco que vive en nosedonde? Se que nos parecemos (y por eso me hize su amiga) pero no somos la misma persona; a menos de que penseis que somos gemelas o yo soy su clon >u< Y creo que la pelea ya se arreglo. Bueno; mi "mami" (x3) llega del trabajo como en unas horas... (La verdad no trabaja todo el dia; solo que tiene ceminarios y todo eso) pero que mas da; no se si sea ese tipo de psicologa que te dice las cosas de los sueños, pero bueno... Le preguntare. Y si no, me voy a leer un librón que ella tiene de psicologia. Yo te apoyo, y a todas las personas que sueñan o ven pokemons, ya te dije lo del raikou, el lunatoone, pero aun falta >.< Mira, te cuento algo que me paso (casi igual a lo tuyo de los sonidos): Era casi de mañana, y como todos los dias me levante y baje las escaleras de mi casa a buscar algo de tomar; estaban cantando los pajaritos que se cuelgan en los cables electricos, y cuando me asomo a la ventana a verlos: ¡No hay nada! Se sigue oyendo su melodia, y pienso en un chatot y un jigglypuff cantando, en ese instante oi un ''"jiglyppppufff (lo escuche como yiglipaff!)" y me asusto, me subo a mi habitacion a prender el computador y se oye un loro (cosa muy rara por que nadie en mi vecindad tiene, y no es un area de periqueria) y me voy corriendo al cuarto de mi madre. ¿Estoy loca? ¡No! Por que si enverdad quieres algo, lo puedes obtener, y pense tanto en esas melodias que ¡parecia que estuvieran persiguiendome!. Esas cosas, nunca se me olvidan: Nisiquiera cuando me borren la memoria. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 21:44 5 dic 2009 (UTC) hola quieres que te ayude en algo?no se y si me preguntaste lo de la novela si puedes salir dime tu nombre y color favorito(de la paleta de colores)--¡cuenta conmigo! 20:25 7 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori